


Asthma

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, i used a modern song, it just works so see it however you want, kind of modern, kind of older, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: asthma attack without the inhaler in the middle of the night and the other one sings to calm them down au





	

_there's no sound but breathing_

_in the single room in New York City_

_there's the small sound of socks on wooden floors_

_the breath of cold air_

_as it wraps around the throat_

_choking_

_in the darkness_

_there are not many safe places left in the world_

_the ones left are sacred_

_there's a war looming over the head of the nation_

_and both residents know what is coming_

_one of them is leaving_

_and they both know who_

_c hoking_

_choking_

_a reach of hands_

_a desperate cough_

_"buck"_

_"i'm here_

_just_

_breathe_

_please"_

_there's nothing there_

_nothing to help_

_stevie's face is going blue_

_just breathe please_

_and bucky begins to sing_

_"when the truth is, i miss you, the truth is that i miss you so_

_a warning sign_

_it came back to haunt me, and i realized_

_that you were an island and i passed you by_

_and you were an island to discover"_

_just breathe please_

_suck in a breathe of cold air_

_don't let it choke you as you force it down your throat_

_let it run through your lungs and breathe_

_there's a grasp of a shirt collar_

_and the two are pulled together_

_and a hand is placed over one's heart_

_and their breathing synchronizes_

_"and i'm tired, i should not have let you go_

_so i crawl back into your open arms_

_yes i crawl back into your open arms_

_and i crawl back into your open arms"_

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,   
> Dorian
> 
> Song is "Warning Sign" by Coldplay


End file.
